


Headcanon Accepted

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Epistolary until the end, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: A Fanfic author meets a FanFic artist.





	Headcanon Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fandom within a fandom; your characters are writers or artists and meet online   
> (First time writing any of these people, but Brain Salad is about pushing myself)

_FooFightinSuit has logged in....._

**Yankeed00dle** : I saw the comment on your last chapter. I don’t understand what their problem is. 

**FooFightinSuit** : Heckler. He hates The Adventures of the Hulk. He wants me to write  stony RPF

 **Yankeed00dle:** Don’t make me ask.

 **FooFightinSuit:** Ha! U just did.

 **Yankeed00dle** : Yeah, okay, hilarious. What is that?

 **FooFightinSuit:** Real Person Fiction

 **Yankeed00dle** : They want you to write a story about real people? I’m not sure I understand. You do know the Hulk is a real person, right? I just finished drawing the banner for your “Hulk smashes all of the aliens” fiction that is due in a week, by the way. If I can remember how scan it, I can send it to you.

 **FooFightinSuit** : -yes!- thank you! I can’t wait to see it. I’m sure it’ll have a name eventually, and then you can stop typing like my grandpa and just call it by a name. Anyhow, they wanted me to write Stony, not about the Hulk, who is, yes, a person, but so much more.

**Yankeed00dle** : I am not “Typing like your Grandpa”, I’m being clear. I at least don’t bounce back and forth between real writing and that weird letter number thing.  Anyway, if “RPF” is about real people, who is “Stony”?

**FooFightinSuit** : I know we haven’t met, but I can just see the quotey-fingers. Stony is….uh. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark.

 **Yankeed00dle** : I remember what the slash means! Oh. They want you to write pornography about Captain America and Ironman?

 **FooFightinSuit:** yeah, gramps.

 **Yankeed00dle** : So sorry, but a work emergency has come up. I’ll be back later.

 **FooFightinSuit** : Ha, a work emergency at an art school. Someone spill all the paint?

 **FooFightinSuit:** ...woops, my boss is calling, gtg

 

.

_ Yankeed00dle has logged in.... _

**FooFightinSuit:** ur here! I love this art! I know u like ur pencils, but u ever think about getting a tablet? For art? 

**Yankeed00dle:** Hi. I have, actually. Looking through the Tumblr, I noticed some great stuff you can do with one.I might not be ready for that. Can you just type out the word ‘you’? How hard is that?

 **FooFightinSuit** : The Tumblr. Anyhoo, if YOU ever need any tips about buying stuff, I’m YOUR guy.

 **Yankeed00dle** :  I have a question, about the thing we were talking about before.

 **FooFightinSuit:** dude, I am really busy, I forget my own name. What was it?

 **Yankeed00dle** : Stony.

 **FooFightinSuit** : Ohhh, yeah, ok. I said no.

 **Yankeed00dle** : Why?

**FooFightinSuit** : IDK, it felt weird. Like, rude. Writing adventure stories about the green guy is one thing, but...besides, what would  _ Steve Rogers _ see in Tony Stark. If he’s even into guys.

**Yankeed00dle** : What’s wrong with Tony Stark? He’s funny and smart, and sexy as hell. Steve would be lucky to have him, the jerk.

 **FooFightinSuit** : Tony’s a drunk, insensitive asshole. He’d break Steve’s heart just out of sheer terror. I mean look at the guy’s track record. Steve’s not a jerk! He’s the sexy amazing one. Why would you call him a jerk?

 **Yankeed00dle** : Ugh, language.  I call them like I see them. Captain America broke up his team with stupid infighting.

 **FooFightinSuit** : Well, I heard that it was all Tony’s problem. Too insecure to trust Steve. I mean, they’re back together NOW, but that’s not cuz of anything Tony did. The internet says that was all Steve.

 **Yankeed00dle:** You know what? I have the real world to be in right now.

 **FooFightinSuit** : wait

 **FooFightinSuit:** sorry.

 

.

_FooFightinSuit has logged in...._

**FooFightinSuit** : u there?

 **FooFightinSuit** : well uh. I know it’s been a while, but. Stark industries came out with like, a zillion things last week, and one of them was this cool art tablet, so…

 **FooFightinSuit** : if you’re still into fan art. Or whatever. My story is done! I posted it.

 **FooFightinSuit** : Fuck, come back.

 

.

**FooFightinSuit** : u said you live in NYC, and um, I’m there for work this week. If u want to meet, we can sit in the coffee shop that looks right at Stark Tower, and I can apologize.

 **Yankeed00dle** : Okay. Anyhow, I think I should apologize too. I sent you an email with um, a drawing.

 **FooFightinSuit** : hi!!! don't leave! are you still there? I didn't know this window was till open! 1 sec

 **FooFightinSuit** : oh my god.

 **Yankeed00dle:** In case you get inspired. I mean, you’re right, it’s kind of creepy, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Well. About Tony anyway. If you write it, I have a ‘headcannon’ that Steve Rogers likes being pinned against a wall. Okay, now I’m blushing at work.

 **FooFightinSuit:** Ha! That is way too inspiring not to think about.

 **Yankeed00dle** : When?

 **FooFightinSuit** : tomorrow at 3. Crowds fuck off about 2.

 **Yankeed00dle** : Language. I’ll wear a red carnation.

 **FooFightinSuit:** LOL.

 **FooFightinSuit** : u there?

 **FooFightinSuit:** Oh ffs.

 **FooFightinSuit** : at least log off!

.

.

He walks through the cafe, slipping through the outside tables easily. He’s wearing sunglasses, but even so, there are a few cellphones that come out. The staff don’t care anymore, and it pleases him that they give him an unimpressed side-eye instead of a starry-eyed gaze now. As he goes, he looks for a carnation. He swings the bag with his gift inside, hoping that the tablet will  help make up for being a shit, and maybe he can stick around and help him learn how to use it. Then he sees the flash of red-carnation and stops short, taking off his sunglasses. Those are some very familiar shoulders under that tight t-shirt. He’s sketching a little girl at another table, which is frustratingly adorable. Also, the guy’s got the carnation tucked behind his ear, which starts something in his stomach that he doesn’t wanna look at right now.

“Well, that figures,” he says with a smirk, even though he might be feeling a little dizzy, and his heart really doesn’t need to beat that fast. He could just go now, and apologize for standing him up…

Then he lets out a stifled laugh as his brain catches up. ”Ohhh, Yankeed00dle, I get it. That’s actually funny.”

His sense of humor seems to have made the decision for him, because he sits in the vacant chair with all his usual bluster. “Can you believe it? Of all the coffee shops in all the world!” he fans himself, “ _I_ come to the one with _Steve Rogers_  sitting in it!”

Steve rolls his eyes, putting his pencil down. “Tony, go away. I’m supposed to meet someone here.”

Tony looks around him. “Is it a date? It is, isn’t it. You’re waiting for a date! Who is she? Does Fury know?”

Steve sighs. “Tony, I’m not kidding. This guy is important to me. We’ve been talking for a long time, and I think…” he ducks his head.

Tony nods, slipping the box out of the gift bag and putting it on the table. “Okay, but this is for you.” he slides it across to Steve. “For the next time you want to draw  _ RPF _ ”.

Steve looks at it, and then up at Tony, eyes wide, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks. It’s adorable, and he can’t resist looking him straight in the eyes.

“Headcanon _accepted._ ”


End file.
